


Late Evenings

by Farato



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: Sometimes they need a little time to just be together and relax.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Late Evenings

It was just a regular day, well as much as you can consider a day full of ghost fighting regular.  
So after a day full of fighting some ghosts Phantom just wants to fall in bed and snuggle up to Danny.  
But just as he floated though the wall into their shared apartment he heard a loud crash.  
Even if he was tired before, he was now wide awake. Without a second thought he rushed to the kitchen were the sound came from.  
At the sight in front of him he visible relaxed.

Before him stood a very surprised Danny and a pile of shards lied on the floor.

"Are you alright, Danny?" Phantom asked with a slight frown present on his face. 

"Y-Yes, I'm fine but what are you doing home so early?" Danny replied and looked like he has been caught doing something he shouldn't do.

At this Phantom chuckled slightly and moved to Danny's side to wrap him in his arms.

"Be honest, what did you do that makes you forget about the time this badly? It's almost 12 am after all. "

Danny's eyes widened at the mention of the time and he failed trying to hide his blush by turning away from Phantom.

"Itriedtomakedinnerforus!" Danny said so fast, Phantom nearly didn't catched it, but when he did a similar blush to Danny's started appearing on his face. Just then did he noticed the amount of pans and bowls with something horrible burned or messed up in it.

Phantom tightened his hold on Danny and the spoke ever so softly.  
"You know, you don't have to do this and I don't like you staying up all evening just to do something nice for me."

"I know but you work hard every day to protect our city and you never have a day off so I figured that I should do something nice for you once..."

"And I really appreciate that but I'm fine with a movie, a bowl of popcorn and just the both of us" Phantom said and nuzzeld his nose in Danny's hair as to prove his point.

"We can always do that now, you know? Just let me clean up the mess I made and you can choose a movie and set everything up until I'm finished, okay?"

Phantom smiled and muttered a small 'okay' in reply.

So as Danny cleaned the kitchen Phantom picked a movie and put a blanket around himself while sitting down on the couch leaving enough space for Danny to join him.

Soon Danny came into the living room and joined Phantom underneath the blanket. Phantom wrapped an arm around Danny and pulled him close. There was hardly any space between them as Danny laid his head on Phantoms shoulder watching the starting movie.

They both liked times like these were there are just the both of them. Sometimes both of them just needed a little time to themselves so moments like this between them are treasured dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was my first fanfiction and I would like to hear what you think. I posted this years ago on Wattpad. English isn't my Native Language so there might be some spelling and grammar mistakes, please tell me about them (and about the story of course) so I can fix them and improve myself. 
> 
> Also thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a nice Day! ^^


End file.
